


Charity Auctions and Scheming Boyfriends

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Steve wins a date with Tony at an auction. It goes very differently than he expected.





	Charity Auctions and Scheming Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> I blame a friend. You know who you are.
> 
> For the following prompt: "Steve and Tony are in a relationship and everyone knows it. So it's no surprise when Steve determinedly makes a winning bid on Tony when he's up for auction at a bachelor charity auction. Unfortunately, this leads to the most sexually frustrating day of Steve's life as Tony refuses to do anything with him until their first official auction-sponsored date."

“I won’t if you’re not okay with it,” Tony said.

Steve kissed him on the lips, gently. “It’s okay,” he said. “I swear I won’t be jealous.”

“You’d have no reason to be,” Tony laughed. “They can’t touch me, and you get to keep me.”

And Steve laughed too, and that was it that day.

Today is different.

“And now, for the grand finale of this Maria Stark Charity Auction,” the caller announces, “a date with Tony Stark himself!”

Tony walks on stage among applause. He bows and smiles. Steve can’t tear his eyes off him. He saw him before, _of course_ he did; he tied Tony’s tie himself: a red one with fine golden silk threaded through it. 

“To remind them I’m Iron Man,” he explained, like anyone could ever forget.

Steve should have a word with Jan about making Tony’s suits a bit less form-fitting, maybe, because it’s just playing dirty, expecting Steve to be able to function around Tony when he looks like _that_.

The bidding starts, men and women calling higher amounts each. Steve sits back. He’s glad Tony’s popular: he should be, and this is all for charity. 

But as the sums get bigger and bidders get more involved, Steve starts frowning.

It’s _his_ boyfriend they’re talking about here.

_Hi_ s. 

He gets up, acutely aware everyone’s eyes move from Tony to him. “One hundred thousand,” he calls, calm as if he’s going into battle.

Tony keeps a straight face on stage, but his eyes speak for him. _Really, Steve?_

_Yes, really_ , Steve answers with his gaze.

“Going once, going twice,” the caller stars among the startled crowd, “sold!”

Steve sits down, pleased with himself and ignoring Carol’s snickering to his side.

“Normally I’d explain about putting the winner in touch with Mister Stark,” the caller says, “but it appears that won’t be necessary.”

The crowd laughs.

***

“Okay,” Tony says on the morning of their auctioned date. “Here are the rules: you can hug me welcome, but no touching otherwise. Anything inappropriate and the date is over.”

Steve grins. “Define inappropriate.” He slides his hand down Tony’s stomach, to his—

Tony steps back. “ _That_ is inappropriate,” he says sternly. “You paid for my _company only_. No worries, I have excellent conversational skills, if I do say so myself.”

Steve feels his jaw drop. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m very serious.” Tony blinks his ridiculously long eyelashes at Steve. “Some ground rules have to be set, Steve. I can’t just ignore them because my boyfriend felt possessive.”

“Maybe your boyfriend wanted a date, since we’re both too busy normally.”

“Uh huh,” Tony says. “I don’t have work today. I can’t be tired for my date, can I?”

“. . . the date doesn’t start in hours.” Steve might be pouting. “We could—”

“ _Steve_ , who do you take me for?” Tony shakes his head. “Besides, I need to prepare.”

_Prepare_ , as it turns out, means _take a ridiculously long bath and come out of it still dripping wet smelling like sandalwood_ , and it also means _try on ten different outfits, making sure Steve can see him pulling off his trousers each time_ , it means _put on red lipstick ‘just to see if it fits the mood today’_ , and it means _drop a lot of things on the floor to pick them up when Steve’s nearby_ , and by that time Steve’s too frustrated to even call Tony out on it. 

Being that attractive should be illegal.

He feels like he’s constantly half-hard and the worst part is that he can’t touch himself. Or, well, he _could_ , but it’d feel like losing, and he can’t have that.

Instead, he plans his revenge. 

He makes sure his dress uniform is ready, because he knows Tony likes it. He walks around shirtless. He feels ridiculous, but he eats a banana after lunch.

Tony doesn’t even raise an eyebrow at him. He _does_ lick his lips carefully after the meal.

Steve feels himself mirroring the movement. _Damn_.

And then it’s almost the date time, and Steve wants to get dressed in their room, except when he walks in, Tony’s there clad in lace underwear only. He looks _indecent_. It’d be better if he were naked. Steve’s more used to that. The lace panties just make him drool.

“You like it?” Tony twirls around. “I want to feel pretty tonight.”

Steve’s going to _die_. How is he supposed to eat dinner when he knows Tony’s wearing this under his suit?

“Has anyone ever called you evil?” he accuses. 

“Many people,” Tony agrees easily. “Have to work for it, don’t I?”

He pulls his trousers on after that, slowly, covering his skin inch by inch, slowing down still when he slides it over his crotch. 

If it were up to Steve, he’d forego this damn date, but it’s not up to him, and that’s the problem.

***

This is not dinner, this is torture. 

Not only is Tony wearing a dark blue suit making his eyes even bluer (Steve’s not sure how that’s even possible), he keeps smiling at Steve in a way that does not belong inside public spaces. And the food was good, yes, but now they’ve moved on to desserts, and there are strawberries in chocolate, and once Tony actually licks his fingers, and nothing is okay. 

He reaches across the table to smooth Steve’s tie. “So many things one could do with a tie,” he muses, and Steve chokes on air.

“Didn’t you say not to be inappropriate?” he manages to ask.

Tony raises an eyebrow. “The instructions were for you.”

Steve’s pretty sure that’s cheating.

“I’m done,” he says, setting down his fork. “I can’t eat more.”

Tony frowns. “Are you sure?” he asks. “You paid awfully much for this date. I can’t let you walk away hungry.”

“It was delicious,” Steve answers, somehow managing to keep an even tone. “But I’m full.”

“Oh.” Tony sets down his fork too. “How about a walk, then? It hasn’t been that long . . .”

Steve’s got a good sense of time and he knows it’s been actual ages.

“Tony,” he begs.

Tony laughs. “Okay then.”

For a moment, Steve almost can’t believe it’s finally over. He can reach over and touch Tony and—

“Oh, Steve, none of that. Not until we’re home.”

Steve stares at him.

Tony gives him a look. “Entertaining as it could be, I am not letting you fuck me in the restroom here.”

“I just wanted to touch you!” Steve protests.

“And then you could wait the fifteen minutes it’ll take us to get back to the Tower?”

Steve totally could do that, except maybe not today.

“A menace,” he mutters under his nose.

Tony beams at him.

***

They get home. Steve picks Tony up and absolutely does not sprint to the elevator and then to their bedroom.

He does tie Tony’s hands with his tie, because if he was a tease all day, Steve’s going to make him pay now.

Tony’s lace panties don’t survive the night.


End file.
